The History of Plank
DogDays124 15:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 This is about Plank before he met Jonny. Synopsis One afternoon in 1995, a man named Brokk went exploring in the woods with his son Kennedy. Brokk saw one of the tallest trees in the forest. He decided to chop it down but Kennedy said there will be less air if he chops it down. Brokk responded with, "What are you, stupid ? Tell ya' what, I'll cut off a 2x4 plank for you to keep if that'll make you somewhat happy." Kennedy agreed. He felt for the animals who had to give up their homes. "I know you feel bad but I need to do this for money. A good way for you to make money is to get an education. I didn't get much of one so I am doing this." Kennedy understood. He was obligated. When Kennedy was home he took his 2x4 plank to his room wondering what to do with it. A lightbulb over his came on and he had an idea. But he realized he was wasting energy, so he replaced it with a flourescent lightbulb. He grabbed a red and blue crayon from his drawer. He drew two eyes with the red crayon (the left eye was bigger than the right eye). He put a smile on his face with a broken blue crayon. Now Kennedy just couldn't decide what to name him. He laid on his bed thinking a bout names after name. Then it hit him. The flouresant lightbulb came back on. Kennedy would name his new friend Plank. It was perfect for a 2x4 peice of wood. That day, he took Plank everywhere, the brook, the swimming hole, even the showers. Kennedy had so much fun with Plank that he enrolled him in Lemon Brook Elementary. Kennedy and Plank were at the brook. He was pondering. He asked Plank if he could talk. No response. Kennedy waited ten more seconds of silence. But no response. About six seconds later he heard coughing. He thought there was someone in the woods with him. Then Plank spoke saying he had something in his throat. Kennedy could not believe what he heard. Plank spoke. This time Kennedy was speechless. He went to show Plank to his friends at the swimming hole. There he met his friends, Cortez, Adolfo, Damion, Nolan, Gaven and Kendall. Kennedy introduced them to Plank. Cortez came up and said he could see the future. And that he would stop Kennedy from winning the race. Plank told him he already won the race. Cortez said that he knew that and he will kill them. Kennedy hit Cortez's hand and gave him a splinter in his middle finger. He said his hand felt like it was on fire, then he screamed and ran away. Kennedy explaied to Plank that it is good to just go with it but he really is physcic. The boys go swimming. Kennedy asked Plank if he knew hw to swim. Plank said he could, obviously. They spent a half an hour twisting and jumping, Cortez was on a cliff naked shouting. He was about to dive. Cortez bent over and did a cannon ball. All the water went up and then fell back down crushing them. Cortez landed on Gaven saying that was awesome. Then Gaven said, "Righteous." A half an hour later they left the water. Nolan kept saying how weird Cortez was, that's why he befriended him. At the same moment, Cortez was yelling at a squirrel for stealing his chestnuts. Then he and the squirrel started fighting. Cortez came back with bite marks, scratches and his chestnuts. Adolfo decided to roast them in a bonfire. Cortez said he knew they would do that and ended his sentence with "to the future!" Plank suggested that they sang songs. Damion started singing "Take On Me Literal Version" "Close up eyes. Hand comes out. Sketchy arm. Grab the hand!" "So now you're inside, everything looks all super 80s. Lot's of squiggly lines. When I stand here it makes me look human. I look handsome either way. You know you like it that I'm flirting with you." Kendall started singing. They weren't very good singers, they were struggling to reach the high notes, especially Plank. "Come to me. Magic Frame. Sing to you. Band montage!" Plank sang horribly. They all laughed. It was time for them to go home. Kennedy had another idea. He asked his father to cut two bigger planks. He grabbed his crayon again and made Plank some parents. He named the father, Elias. Kennedy named the mother Riley. Kennedy gave parents to plank so they could take care of Plank when he was busy. Kennedy went to the playground to hang out with Damion and Cortez. Kennedy's dad then finds Plank and his parents. He decides that he needs to sell Plank's parents to the wood factory, but did not want to take Plank away from Kennedy. He proceeds to sell Plank's parents and receive the small cash transaction that resulted. As he was walking away, a man yells "STOP!". This man is a dad who is desperate to find his 4 year old son a friend to play with that is actually tangible and not imaginary. The man sees the face on Plank and instictively knows the significance of this 2x4 piece of wood. He places a HUGE offer to purchase Plank from Kennedy's father. Reluctantly he accepts the offer because the money is much needed! The man then takes Plank home to his new lifelong partner Jonny and Kennedy returns home to find out this news. Still do this day, it is said Kennedy is looking for his long lost friend... Quotes Kennedy: Plank can you talk? (Waits 16 seconds.) No response, huh? I guess not. Plank: Cough, cough! Cough, cough, cough! I'm sorry I had something in my throat. What were you saying? Plank: Not only can I talk, I can sing, read and write. But keep it to yourself. Kennedy: Wrong show. Cortez: (Dramatic music plays as he appears behind Kennedy.) I can see the future! Plank: Aren't phsycics supposed to have unbelieveable mental_. Cortez: Oh no! They can see me! I have to stop you from winning the race, to the future! Kennedy: But we already did. Cortez: I knew you'd do that! Now I have to kill you, to the future! (Plank gave Cortez a splinter.) My hand's on fire, to the future! Aaahhh! Plank: What was that about? Kennedy: I don't know. Sometimes you just have to go with it. Though he really is physcic. Plank: Yeah, a physco. Characters Kennedy: Plank's nine year old best friend. Kennedy has blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a green T-shirt with an orange horizontal line through the middle. Kennedy has blue shorts and brown shoes. He is very passionate about the environment, to the point when he got an idea a lightbuld came on over his head, he replaced it with a flourescent lightbulb. Kennedy has six other friends named Cortez, Adolfo, Nolan, Damion, Gaven and Kendall. Category:Incomplete fanfiction